bmewiki2fandomcom_ko-20200215-history
생체역학
생체 역학 (Biomechanics) 정의 생물체의 연구에 기계학적 원리를 적용시킨 학문 재료역학, 정역학, 유체역학, 운동학 등의 원리와 방법을 사용한다. 역사 1970년대 초 국제 학회는 기계학적 관점에서 생물학적인 시스템 연구를 하는 과학을 기술하기 위해 생체역학(biomechanics)이란 용어를 채택하였다. 생체역학자들은 연구를 위해 힘의 생물체의 해부학적, 기능학적 연구를 위해 힘의 작용에 대한 부석을 포함하는 물리학의 한 영역인 역학(mechanics)을 도구로 사용한다. 레오나르도 다빈치는 인체의 구조와 밸런스를 중심으로 인체의 중심에 관심을 가지고 연구하였고 아이작 뉴턴은 운동법칙과 역학 분야에서 근육의 각도에 관한 연구를 수행하여 골격에 대한 이론을 정리하였다. 생체역학의 분류 생체역학은 여러가지 분야로 나누어진다. 1)생물유체역학 생물의 내부나 주위로 기체와 액체가 흐르는 것을 모두 연구하는 학문이다. 액체분야에서 종종 연구되는 것은 인간의 심혈관 계통의 혈류량이다. 특정한 상황에서 혈액흐름은 나비에-스토크스방정식(점성을 가진 유체에 대한 일반적인 운동방정식)에 의해 모델링 될 수 있다. 그러나 이 가정은 실패한다. 현미경적 척도에서 개별 적혈구의 효과가 현저하게 나타나고 전체 혈액이 연속체로서 모델링할 수 없 게 된다. 기체분야에서 연구되는 분야는 인간의 호흡이다. 최근 곤충의 호흡기는 개선된 미세유체 장치를 설계하기 위한 생물 흡수를 위해 연구되었다. 2)정형외과 분야 ① 인간의 뼈 성장과 관련된 생체역학 인간의 뼈는 탄산칼슘(calcium carbonate), 콜라겐, 인산칼슘(calcium phosphate)과 물로 이루어져 있으며, 칼슘 성분이 전체의 70%를 차지한다. 뼈 생체역학에서의 강도와 압축력(壓軸力)을 결정하는 가장 중요한 요소는 무기질이며, 콜라겐은 뼈의 유연성을 좌우하는 인장력(引張力)을 결정하는 중요 요소이다. 생체역학에서 뼈는 부착된 근육으로부터 발생되는 힘을 지탱하는 지렛대의 역할과, 신체의 조직을 보호하고 인체를 지지하는 중요한 역할을 한다. 인체의 206개의 뼈는 독특한 기능을 수행할 수 있는 구조와 형태로 구성되어 있으며, 뼈의 형상과 구조는 인체의 생체 역할 속에서 보면 가장 중요한 요소이다. ② 관절 및 인공관절과 관련된 생체역학 관절의 안정성은 관절골의 비정상적 변위(變位)에 대해 저항하는 관절의 능력을 말하며, 이는 표면의 형태, 인대와 근육의 배열에 의해 정해진다. 관절 유연성은 관절의 각 운동면에 허용된 가동 범위를 나타내는 용어이며, 정적 유연성과 동적 유연성으로 나눌 수 있다. 인체의 유연성이 좋다고 해서 모든 관절이 같은 정도의 유연성을 보유하고 있는 것은 아니다. ③ 척추의 생체역학 척추는 상지와 하지를 역학적으로 연결하며, 인체는 5부위의 33개 척추로 구성되어 있다. 위에서 아래로 7개의 경추(頸椎), 12개의 흉추(胸椎), 5개의 요추(腰椎), 5개의 결합된 천추(薦椎), 4개의 결합된 미추(尾椎)가 있다. 운동 단위로서 척추는 회전을 포함하여 3면으로 움직일 수 있다. 회전 운동뿐만 아니라 3면 모두에서 움직임이 허용되는 구상관절과 같은 구성으로 척추의 움직임이 결정된다. 또한 척추 근육은 모멘트 암(moment arm)이 작기 때문에 체중과 외부의 부하(負荷)에 저항하기 위해 많은 힘을 필요로 한다. 체중은 요추에 압박뿐 아니라 전단력(剪斷力)까지 발생시키기 때문에 척추의 생체역학에서 가장 중요한 요소가 된다. 3)근골격계의 생체역학 신장성(伸長性), 탄성, 감응성(感應性), 장력(張力) 발생 등은 근 기능의 생체역학에서의 중요 활동 요소이다. 이러한 특성들은 인체의 심장, 평활근 및 골격근을 포함한 모든 근육에 일반적으로 적용된다. 인체에는 약 434개의 근육이 있으며, 체중의 40% 정도가 근육으로 구성되어 있다. 근섬유(muscle fiber)의 균형질은 각가 미오신과 액틴 근세사로 구성된 실모양의 평행한 근원섬유로 구성되어 있으며, 하나의 운동 신경원과 그것에 의해 지배되는 모든 근섬유를 운동 단위라 한다. 운동 단위의 섬유들은 지근, 피로 저항성 속근이나 쉽게 피로를 느끼는 속근섬유들로 구성되어 있다. 인체의 골격근에서 섬유 배열은 평형 또는 익상(翼狀)으로 구성되어 있으며 섬유의 수와 분포는 유전적으로 결정되고 연령에 따라 변화한다. 근육의 기능 수행은 근력, 근파워, 근지구력이라는 용어로 설명되며, 인체 생체역학에서의 근력은 토크를 생성시키는 근육의 능력을 말한다. 근파워는 토크 생성 속도이며 근지구력은 근육의 피로에 대한 저항성으로 정의된다. 따라서 생체역학의 해석에서 근력, 근파워, 근지구력은 근육의 활동성 평가에서 가장 중요한 요소이다. 4)스포츠 생체역학 인간의 움직임에 대한 연구는 ‘biomechanics’ 혹은 ‘kinesiology’라는 용어로 널리 알려져 있다. 이 학문은 1950년대 이후로 급속하게 발전되고 있으며, 특히 물리치료(物理治療, physical therapy), 작업치료(作業治療, occupational therapy), 체육, 보장구 및 의족, 스포츠의학(─醫學, sports medicine), 정형외과학(整刑外科學, orthopedics), 인체공학(人體工學, ergonomics), 우주공학(宇宙工學, space engineering) 등의 분야에서 응용되고 있다. 운동과 스포츠 활동에 많은 생체역학적 원리가 적용되고 있으며, 생체역학은 역학적인 원리를 인체나 동물조직에 적용하는 학문이다. 그리고 일반적으로 근골격계의 기능에 기초를 두고 있다. 생체역학적인 원리는 스포츠치료의 평가와 치료 모두에서 이용되고 있다. 역학적인 지식을 숙지한다는 것은 스포츠손상을 어떻게 치료하고 진단하며 예방해야 하는가에 큰 도움을 줄 수 있다. 5)심장역학 혈류는 유체의 흐름에 기반하며, 유체에 작용하는 힘과 에너지에 관한 기본이론이 유체역학이다. 유체의 성질은 역학적으로 설명이 되며, 운동역학(mechanics)과 운동학(kinematics)을 포함한다. 혈액은 인체에서 체중의 10% 내외를 차지하며, 효소와 호르몬을 포함한다. 또한 산소와 이산화탄소를 폐와 신체의 조직 사이에 전달하는 역할을 한다. 혈관은 동맥, 정맥, 모세혈관으로 구성되며, 내막(intima), 중막(media), 외막(adventia)의 3개의 층으로 구성된다. 그리고 지경이 2㎝인 대동맥에서 수 마이크론의 모세혈관으로 나눌 수 있다. 혈관으로 혈류가 흘러갈 때 혈류는 저항을 받는데, 유체의 유동현상은 불규칙하고 무작위한 운동 성분을 갖는 난류 유동이 있으며, 이는 레이놀즈수에 의해 결정된다. 이것이 낮은 것은 점성력이 크다는 것을 의미한다. 층류 유동(層流流動)은 혈액이 혈관벽 마찰에 저항하는 힘으로 나타내며, 혈관 내의 유동은 유속이 빠르고 혈관의 크기가 큰 심판막 주위나 대동맥을 제외한 대부분의 혈관에서 나타난다. 6)바이오트라이볼러지 생물체의 마찰, 마모, 윤활 현상과 그 응용에 관한 학문 분야를 말한다. 생물학전 시스템, 특히 엉덩이나 무릎과 같은 인간의 관절의 마찰, 마모 및 윤활에 대해 연구한다. 예를 들어 걷거나 계단을 오를 때 무릎 이식물의 대퇴골과 경골 성분은 일상에서 서로 마찰한다. 경골 성분의 성능을 분석해야할 경우, 생체리듬의 원리를 이용하여 마모성능 및 윤활 효과를 결정한다. 접촉역학도 마모분석에 매우 중요하다. 7)비교생물역학 인간에 대한 더 큰 통찰력을 얻기 위해 유기체 자체의 기능, 생태 및 적응에 사용되는 비인간 유기체에 생물역학을 적용하는 것이다. 일반적으로 동물의 이동과 먹이입니다. 이것들은 유기체의 건강과 강한 연관성을 가지고 있고 높은 기계적 요구를 부과하기 때문입니다. 동물 이동은 달리기, 점프, 날기를 포함합니다. 비교생체역학은 다른 분야의 학술지에 공통적으로 논문을 게재할 정도로 생태학, 신경생물학, 발달생물학, 윤리학, 고생물학 등 다른 많은 분야와 중복됩니다. 8)전산생체역학 전산생체역학은 생물학적 시스템의 역학을 연구하기위한 공학적인 계산 도구의 응용이다. 컴퓨터 모델과 시뮬레이션은 실험적으로 시험하기 어렵거나 실험의 시간과 비용을 줄이는 더 적합한 실험을 설계하기 위해 사용되는 매개변수 사이의 관계를 예측하는 데 사용된다. 예를 들어 유한 요소 분석을 사용한 기계적 모델링은 식물 세포 성장의 실험적 관찰을 해석하여 식물 세포가 어떻게 구별되는지를 이해하는 데 사용되어 왔다. 필요 지식 ① 운동량 보존의 법칙 자연의 가장 기본적인 법칙이며, 전체 운동량의 합은 보존된다는 이론이다. 관성의 법칙과 달리 여러 개의 물체에 적용이 되는 법칙이다. ② 스칼라와 벡터 스칼라는 하나의 수치만으로 표현된 양을 나타내며 단순히 크기를 나타낸다. 벡터는 크기와 방향을 동시에 표시하는 물리량이며 속도, 가속도, 힘, 운동량, 각운동량 등이 있다. ③ 힘(force) 힘은 크기와 방향을 가지는 벡터량으로 표현되며, 작용하는 힘의 방향에 따라 인장력(tensile force), 압축력(compressive force), 전단력(shear force) 등으로 나눌 수 있다. ④ 운동량(momentum) 물체의 질량과 속도의 곱으로 표현되는 벡터량이며, 운동역학에서 가장 중요한 이론이다. 인체가 힘을 받으면 운동량의 변화가 생기고 운동량의 변화가 생기려면 힘을 받아야 한다는 것이다. ⑤ 각운동량(angular moment) 물체의 운동량과 물체와 회전축 사이의 거리를 곱한 값으로 표현하는 벡터량이며 운동역학에 이용된다. ⑥ 충격량(impulse) 물체에 힘을 작용하여 운동 상태를 바꿀 때 가해지는 충격과 가한 시간을 곱한 벡터량이다. 운동량의 변화에 따른 충격의 정도를 나타내는 물리량이며 변화가 클수록 충격량이 커지게 된다. ⑦ 탄성력 외부의 자극에 의하여 변형된 물체가 본래의 상태로 되돌아가려고 하는 성질을 말하고 복원력이라고도 한다. 탄성한계 내에서 물체가 변형되었을 때 선형 구간에서 탄성력의 크기는 변화 정도에 비례하고 변형된 방향과 반대로 작용한다. ⑧ 일률 단위시간 동안에 이루어지는 일의 양을 의미하며, 와트 단위를 쓴다. ⑨ 전단응력 절단면에 수직으로 작용하는 내력의 강도인 응력(應力)을 말하며, 수직응력이라고도 한다. ⑩ 응력 변형률 선도 가해진 하중과 변형 사이의 관계를 나타내는 선도이며, 탄성한계 내에서는 직선을 나타낸다. 탄성계수는 인체 생체재료에서의 강성(剛性)을 나타내고 탄성계수가 클수록 재료의 강성은 커지며 변형에 저항 정도가 높다. 취성재료는 소성변형 없이 갑자기 파괴되는 재료를 나타내며, 응력 변형율 선도의 면적은 재료의 인성을 나타내는 척도이다. 면적이 클수록 인성은 커진다. ⑪ 포아송비 포아송비는 선형 구간보다 작은 응력에 대하여 측면 방향 변형률과 축 방향 변형률에 대한 비율을 나타내며, 각 재료마다 특정한 값을 가진다. ⑫ 힘의 평형 물체가 평형 상태인 것은 운동이 시간에 따라 변하지 않는 것을 의미하며, 병진운동의 경우는 정지 상태를 포함하여 일정한 속도로 움직이는 상태를 나타낸다. 각 방향의 합은 0이다. ⑬ 구속과 반력 힘을 분류하는 방법은 능동적인 힘과 반력(反力)이 있으며, 능동적인 힘은 외부에서 작용하는 하중과 중력이 포함되고 반력은 구속력과 구속 모멘트를 포함한다. ⑭ 인체의 중심 인체 중심 위치는 이동운동, 자세, 안정성 등에 중요한 지표가 되며, 인체의 여러 가지 동작의 경우 중심선의 위치를 파악하는 것이 매우 중요하다. 응용 세포의 내부 작용부터 팔다리의 움직임과 발달, 연조직과 뼈의 기계적 특성등 다양한 분야를 연구한다. 팔다리에 작용하는 힘의 조사, 조류와 곤충의 비행에 대한 공기역학, 물고기가 수영하는 유체역학, 이동학 등이 있다. 또한 인간의 근골격계 시스템을 연구하는데에도 이용된다. 관련 분야 생체공학 의공학 심혈관 계통 역학 협회 진화생리학 법의학적 생물역학 물리 종양학 etc 참고 1.^ R. McNeill Alexander (2005) Mechanics of animal movement, Current Biology Volume 15, Issue 16, 23 August 2005, Pages R616-R619. doi:10.1016/j.cub.2005.08.016 2.^ Hatze, Herbert (1974). "The meaning of the term biomechanics". Journal of Biomechanics. 7 (12): 189–190. doi:10.1016/0021-9290(74)90060-8. 3.^ Oxford English Dictionary, Third Edition, November 2010, s.vv. 4.^ Aboelkassem, Yasser (2013). "Selective pumping in a network: insect-style microscale flow transport". Bioinspiration & Biomimetics. 8 (2): 026004. Bibcode:2013BiBi....8b6004A. doi:10.1088/1748-3182/8/2/026004. PMID 23538838. 5.^ Davim, J. Paulo (2013). Biotribology. John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 978-1-118-61705-2. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Whitney, G. A., Jayaraman, K., Dennis, J. E. and Mansour, J. M. (2014), Scaffold-free cartilage subjected to frictional shear stress demonstrates damage by cracking and surface peeling. J Tissue Eng Regen Med. doi: 10.1002/term.1925 7.^ Jump up to: a b Bidhendi, Amir J; Geitmann, Anja (January 2018). "Finite element modeling of shape changes in plant cells" (PDF). Plant Physiology. 176 (1): 41–56. doi:10.1104/pp.17.01684. PMC 5761827. PMID 29229695. 8.^ Tsouknidas, A., Savvakis, S., Asaniotis, Y., Anagnostidis, K., Lontos, A., Michailidis, N. (2013) The effect of kyphoplasty parameters on the dynamic load transfer within the lumbar spine considering the response of a bio-realistic spine segment. Clinical Biomechanics 28 (9–10), pp. 949–955. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Fung 1993 10.^ Niklas, Karl J. (1992). Plant Biomechanics: An Engineering Approach to Plant Form and Function (1 ed.). New York, NY: University Of Chicago Press. p. 622. ISBN 978-0-226-58631-1. 11.^ Forell, G. V., Robertson, D., Lee, S. Y., Cook, D. D. (2015), Preventing lodging in bioenergy crops: a biomechanical analysis of maize stalks suggests a new approach. J Exp Bot. doi: 10.1093/jxb/erv108 12.^ Bartlett, Roger (1997). Introduction to sports biomechanics (1 ed.). New York, NY: Routledge. p. 304. ISBN 978-0-419-20840-2. 13.^ Michael Yessis (2008). Secrets of Russian Sports Fitness & Training. ISBN 978-0-9817180-2-6. 14.^ Abernethy, Bruce; Vaughan Kippers; Stephanie J. Hanrahan; Marcus G. Pandy; Alison M. McManus; Laurel MacKinnon (2013). Biophysical foundations of human movement (3rd ed.). Champaign, IL: Human Kinetics. p. 84. ISBN 978-1-4504-3165-1. 15.^ Martin, R. Bruce (23 October 1999). "A genealogy of biomechanics". Presidential Lecture presented at the 23rd Annual Conference of the American Society of Biomechanics University of Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh PA. Archived from the original on 8 August 2013. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "American Society of Biomechanics » The Original Biomechanists". www.asbweb.org. Retrieved 25 October 2017. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Mason, Stephen (1962). A History of the Sciences. New York, NY: Collier Books. p. 550. 18.^ Humphrey, Jay D. (2003). The Royal Society (ed.). "Continuum biomechanics of soft biological tissues" (PDF). Proceedings of the Royal Society of London A. 459 (2029): 3–46. Bibcode:2003RSPSA.459....3H. doi:10.1098/rspa.2002.1060. 19.^ R. Bruce Martin (23 October 1999). "A Genealogy of Biomechanics". 23rd Annual Conference of the American Society of Biomechanics. Archived from the original on 17 September 2010. Retrieved 13 October 2010. 20.^ Nia, H.T.; et al. (2017). "Solid stress and elastic energy as measures of tumour mechanopathology". Nature Biomedical Engineering. 004: 0004. doi:10.1038/s41551-016-0004. PMC 5621647. PMID 28966873. 21.^ Basmajian, J.V, & DeLuca, C.J. (1985) Muscles Alive: Their Functions Revealed, Fifth edition. Williams & Wilkins. 22.^ Holzapfel, Gerhard A.; Ogden, Ray W. (2009). Biomechanical Modelling at the Molecular, Cellular and Tissue Levels. Springer Science & Business Media. p. 75. ISBN 978-3-211-95875-9.